Déjeuner en paix
by Ichigano
Summary: Un petit déjeuner tranquille sous le soleil levant


_Yop, nouvelle song fic, que j'ai assez bossé quoi que moins que pour la précédente._

Déjeuner en paix est une chanson de Stéphane Eicher, un artiste que j'apprécie particulièrement en ce moment (j'ai que ça comme disque à écouter à mon appart. Alors au lieu de bosser ma Botanique, je fais ça... Lamentable, hein ? XD)

A vous de voir, c'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, plus proche du texte que "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" en tout cas.

Hobie-ho !!!

**Déjeuner en paix, Stéphane Eicher**

Matin froid d'Octobre, dans un appartement ancien au creux de Konoha. Assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, un jeune homme, plus un enfant, mais pas encore un homme mûr, au regard délavé éprouvé par les épreuves, lit un message qui vient d'arriver par oiseau. Le message est officiel, sec, inquiétant. Neji pousse un soupir de lassitude. Le village n'avait absolument pas besoin de ce genre de problème pour le moment.

_J'abandonne sur une chaise le journal du matin_  
_Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent_

« Hyûga-san. Vous êtes certainement déjà au courant des récents évènements tragiques qui se sont déroulés dans le village caché des nuages. Nous ne sommes pas politiquement liés à ce village et ç son pays, mais je vous recommande la plus grande vigilance, car des complications inattendues pourraient nous entraîner dans une guerre. Soyez en alerte, prêt à répondre avec promptitude le cas échéant.  
Salutations.  
Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. »

Neji ferme les yeux et réfléchit. Bien entendu il ne prend pas cette situation à la légère, mais il ressent le besoin de partager ses craintes et ses inquiétudes. Oui, lui, le glaçon Hyûga, a besoin de se confier. Mais maintenant le problème de la personne qui recevra ses confidences ne se pose plus. Lorsque que la Belle au Bois Dormant daignera sortir de son sommeil, il lui parlera.

_J'attends qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se lève enfin_  
_Je souffle sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent_

A la grande stupeur d'un bon nombre de gens, trois mois auparavant Neji s'est installé dans l'appartement de l'élue de son sœur. A vrai leur relation n'était pas particulièrement officielle, d'où l'étonnement ressenti par certains proches des deux amoureux, qui ont malgré tout supporté avec nonchalance les regards moqueurs ou envieux de leur entourage. Depuis Neji vit, réellement, loin de la pression de sa famille.

La seule petite anicroche existant dans leur vie en cohabitation est le fait que la demoiselle en question n'est pas matinale du tout, alors que lui si. Alors quand il veut lui parler le matin, il doit l'attendre. Pour s'occuper, il ranima le feu qui s'était éteint durant la nuit. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire d'avoir une cheminée, mais parfois le chauffage avait des ratés en hiver et un bon feu réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère.

_Cette fois je ne lui annoncerai pas_  
_La dernière hécatombe_

Neji jette un dernier coup d'œil au message, puis le pose sur une chaise. L'histoire se déroule loin de chez eux, mais la missive du chef de village l'a rendue vivace, voisine. Dans le pays de la pierre, une révolte a éclaté, deux jours plus tôt, entraînant la mort de nombreux civils et ninjas. La révolte a été réprimée dans le sang, mais l'acte n'en est pas effacé. Il pouvait être reproduit, au même endroit, ou ailleurs. Voir à Konoha.

Neji chasse ces morbides pensées de son esprit et reste en silence à observer les flammes qui lèchent et ronge le bois.

_Je garderai pour moi_  
_Ce que m'inspire le monde_

Lui qui dans le passé était taciturne et renfermé l'est resté. Mais maintenant, quand il a besoin d'une oreille attentive, il la trouve facilement. Elle toujours disponible pour l'écouter parler, que ce soit des sujets sensibles ou simplement des tracas de tous les jours. Elle est l'une des rares personnes à qui Neji se confie. Même son équipe n'a pas ce… ce droit ? privilège ? fardeau ? En tout cas, elle est la seule à en savoir autant sur lui. C'en est presque effrayant de se dire qu'elle est au courant de tout ce qui le gêne ou lui fait du mal. Presque….

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait_  
_Si je le permettais_  
_Déjeuner en paix_  
_Déjeuner en paix_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et elle rentre dans la pièce. Vêtue de son bas de pyjama et d'un t-shirt de Neji, Ino arbore son air endormi tu matin, les yeux à moitié fermés et les cheveux emmêlés. Malgré tout, elle lui adresse un sourire charmeur.

"Bonjour, toi."

Elle passe à côté de lui, lui effleurant le bras d'un doigt et pars à la recherche de son petit-déjeuner.

"Tu as fait du café ? Ha ben non…"

Elle ne râle pas et met la cafetière en route, avant de se tartiner une tranche de pain. Elle s'assied en s'étirant à la table de la cuisine et baille ostensiblement. Selon elle, à force de passer du temps avec son équipe, les personnalités des coéquipiers se mêlent un peu à la sienne, et ils se sont échangés une part de qualités et de défauts. Elle est devenue un peu plus gourmande, par l'influence de Chôji, et un peu plus détendue, par l'influence de Shikamaru. Neji pense à lui parler de ses inquiétudes, mais le regard embrumé d'Ino l'en dissuade pour le moment.

_Je vais à la fenêtre et le ciel ce matin_  
_N'est ni rose ni honnête pour la peine_

Comme à son habitude, Ino se prépare un verre de café, pas un bol, un verre de café, très fort et brûlant, qu'elle boit sans se presser pour se mettre en route le matin.

Neji s'adosse au mur près de la fenêtre et lorgne sans motivation dans la ruelle si calme. Le lever de soleil est comme tous les autres jours, éclairant d'une lumière dorée Konoha, si calme, si paisible, que l'émeute du village caché parait lointaine et incertaine.

_"Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ?_  
_L'homme est un animal," me dit-elle_

Neji ne résiste pas plus longtemps et énonce lentement, gardant les yeux perdus sur les toits de Konoha :

« Il y a des troubles à l'est.  
-Ah.  
-Civils et ninjas.  
-Pas très étonnant. »

_Elle prend son café en riant_  
_Elle me regarde à peine_

Neji interroge Ino du regard, mais celle-ci prend le temps de boire une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre :

"C'est normal qu'il y ai des problèmes entre civils et ninjas. Vous les hommes êtes incapables d'objectivité lorsque vous êtes face à un autre mâle. Toujours des instincts primitifs de conservation de domination et de pouvoir. Si tu ne me crois pas, pense à la mission du mois dernier. Si CA, c'est pas des réactions inconsidérées…"

Deux mois plus tôt, ils avaient tous deux fait partie d'une mission d'espionnage. Ino et Tenten s'étaient infiltrés dans des lieux un peu louches pour glaner des informations concernant un gang qui opérait dans le quartier. Le chef du gang avait eu l'idée judicieuse de poser sa main un peu trop haut sur la cuisse d'Ino. Neji n'avait pas apprécié, et le gang avait été décimé en l'espace d'une nuit.

_Plus rien ne la surprend _  
_Sur la nature humaine_

"Au passage, tu sais ce que je pense de la politique, non ? Surtout au petit déjeuner."

Elle lui rappelle ainsi gentiment qu'elle a horreur des discussions sérieuses et tragiques le matin, prétextant que ça la met de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Neji reste sur ses positions mais n'insiste pas… Il reste dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, se demandant à quelle heure il devient convenable de parler politique extérieure.

_C'est pourquoi elle voudrait _  
_Enfin si je le permets_  
_Déjeuner en paix_  
_Déjeuner en paix_

Ino sourit d'un air entendu et replonge son nez dans son verre de café. Neji n'a jamais vraiment compris comment une fille aussi survoltée pouvait être si calme et détendue le matin, refusant même de parler de « sujets qui fâchent ».

_Je regarde sur la chaise le journal du matin_  
_Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'où qu'elles viennent_

Neji jette un œil au message officiel posé négligemment sur la chaise à côté de sa belle, et soupire profondément. Une grande lassitude s'empare de lui. A tel point qu'il n'entend presque pas la question d'Ino.

_"Crois-tu qu'il va neiger ?" me demande-t-elle soudain_  
_"Me feras-tu un bébé pour Noël ?"_

La question subite d'Ino est suivie d'un court silence, pesant, à la hauteur de l'ahurissement du Hyûga qui ouvre de grands yeux.

_Et elle prend son café en riant_  
_Elle me regarde à peine_

Le blonde sourit discrètement, tandis qu'un véritable tumulte se déchaîne dans le cerveau de Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là ? Neji quitte sa fenêtre et pose ses deux mains sur la table. Il fixe Ino qui boit sans sourciller son café bouillant, une lueur amusée et mystérieuse dans le regard. A quoi pense-t-elle ? Plaisante-t-elle ? La lueur amusée prend une teinte profonde et sérieuse. Puis elle détourne les yeux et se perd dans la contemplation du liquide noir dont il reste quelques millilitres au fond de son verre. A peine deux semaines plus tôt elle lui a déclaré qu'elle ne se sent pas faite pour être mère, que sa vie tourne autour du combat, et que si en plus son enfant doit avoir un regard couleur iceberg cela ne l'enchante pas plus. Et là elle lui sort ça, tranquillement, entre une bouchée de pain et une discussion sur le temps qu'il fait. Elle sait son désir, à lui, d'avoir un enfant.

_Plus rien ne la surprend_  
_Sur la nature humaine_

Neji sourit, se rapproche un peu plus d'Ino, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Si tu veux, on peut s'y mettre tout de suite."

Ino ne répond rien, mais finit son verre de café d'un trait et repousse sa chaise. Tournant le dos à son colocataire, elle s'éloigne de quelques pas. Sur le seuil de la chambre, elle se retourne et lance un regard et un sourire en coin à Neji. Celui-ci oublie instantanément les révoltes, les guerres, et les atrocités qui peuvent se dérouler Dieu-sait-où.

_C'est pourquoi elle voudrait _  
_Enfin si je le permets_  
_Déjeuner en paix _  
_Déjeuner en paix_

Le jeune homme, plus un enfant, mais pas encore un homme mûr, au regard délavé éprouvé par les épreuves, sourit de toutes ses dents quand se referme la porte de la chambre. Ce jour-là, étrangement, Ino n'a pas eu l'occasion de finir tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

_Youp-là ^_^ C'est-y pas mignon. ^_^_

Ne déplaise aux amateurs de Shikamaru (et Temari ^^) mais sincèrement, je n'imagine pas notre ananas de service "attendre qu'elle se lève". XD

Ca change, pour une fois. J'espère que ça vous plait.


End file.
